


Tangled

by Aura_Blades



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Do not post to another site, Don't copy to another site, Hair Magic, Implied Immortality, One Shot, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Blades/pseuds/Aura_Blades
Summary: You reset, starting your life again. Your hair changes as you gain friends...or so you've been told(I can't put much else without giving anything away, so you'll have to go off of this (; )
Relationships: Cana & Reader, Elfman & Reader, Erza & Reader, Gray & Reader, Laxus & Reader, Lisanna & Reader, Makarov Dreyar & Reader, Mira & Reader, Natsu & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Tangled

“You’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago.” You looked up, blinking at the mage.

“I wouldn’t have died.” He lifted an eyebrow. You ran your hand through your hair, glancing again at his guild mark. You hadn’t expected to find a Fairy Tail wizard on your journey to their guild, but perhaps it was best you had a guide, “Are you heading back to your guild?”

“I was. I stopped when I saw you being attacked.”

“Can I come with? I’ve been meaning to speak with Makarov.” His eyes widened.

“It’s been a while,” You looked around. The room Makarov had chosen for your private talk wasn’t as interesting as the guild hall had been. Was it his office?

“It has. I see most of your hair  has returned to normal.” You twirled the one long strand you had left around your finger. Its bright pink was your favorite of all the colors you collected.

“People die." Your voice was soft. After meeting Makarov, you'd collected quite a few colors in your hair. His friends became your friends and that led to more people. Mavis had a similar effect, but not to the same degree. You looked back up, meeting your old friend’s eyes, “I’m going to reset. Here sounded like a good place.” He lips tightened.

“It sounds like you’ve already decided. Still, are you sure you want to so early?”

“Everyone’s so old now,” You messed with your hands. Your nails were broken and uneven from the earlier attack. It wouldn’t matter soon, but still added to your frown, “Or gone. I did some traveling, but I’ve wanted to for a while now.”

“I see. I’m sure it isn’t easy for you. I still have your old books, safe and sound.” You lifted your head, smiling. That was just like him. You could still remember throwing them out only for the mage to pick them up. It was a waste of knowledge, he said and insisted on keeping them.

You set the new one on the table. It was a diary of sorts, but mostly just a memory bank. Soon you wouldn’t need it much. You were ready to begin again.

The first time your hair changed was soon after you restarted. It was a chunk of yellow that was much puffier than your own. The master explained that it meant you and Laxus were friends. You both grinned, thinking it was so cool.

The master explained other things too. He explained that you ‘restarted’ at age five, which is why you couldn’t remember anything before waking up in the infirmary. You didn’t really understand but that was okay. Being in the guild was so fun you rarely remembered normal people had memories from before it.

Cana was your next friend. Her hair strand appeared in the back, on the right. It had taken a few tries to get her to play with you.; she was usually more interested in Gildarts. When you finally got her attention, you were fast friends. Sometimes you could even rope the older Laxus into playing make believe.

The years sped by. Gray’s chunk was near your ear. You’d found it when you woke to your cheek itching one morning. It had a habit of tickling your cheek since it curled inward, but you learned not to mind. Besides, you were busy cheering up the ice mage about his master; when he wasn’t fighting Natsu at least.

Erza had a long strand in the back. It seemed to always match Cana’s in length. Together, they were close to making a proper ponytail. You’d braid the colors together with Erza on sleepovers. To think, she’d never had cake before she joined the guild! It was the bribe that had convinced her to talk with you, but your friendship had flourished as you taught her what you could about baking.

Natsu’s was near the yellow from Laxus, which had grown to be near the same length. He’d beaten you in a fight yet you’d promised you’d get him back next time. And you did, somehow.

The Strauss siblings were more gradual. Lisanna was friendly and so you were quick to bond. Her white hair often hid under Natsu’s but you were quick to notice and show it off. Mira turned out to be next, despite her scary appearance. She showed you how to cook at Lisanna’s request. With her hair, you finally filled out your ponytail. She’d been happy when you’d hurried over to show her, despite her teasing. Being friends with Elfman was only natural after that. You spent lots of time cheering him up with Lisanna and before you knew it, his hair created a gradual cut between his sisters’.

It continued. Levy. Jet. Droy. Freed. Bickslow. Even Evergreen. Your hair was a mass of color, though it always seemed to know where to group different lengths so you didn’t look completely crazy.

Then... Lisanna died.

Things changed. It hadn’t really hit you that people died. You grieved, finding solace in your old diaries. That’s where you found out Lisanna couldn’t be dead when you still had her hair. She had just disappeared, not died. You left soon after that, searching. She had to be somewhere.

Or, that’s what the book said you’d done.

You held it close to your chest, pretending not to see the blood staining the cover. You’re eyes focused on looking up at the guild. Fairytail. They’d know who you were right? They could fill the holes in your memory? The book only had so much information.

You ran your fingers over the scar. The only scar you had. They could explain, right? They could explain how you survived surrounded by so much blood.

Holding your breath, you pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one-shot please let me know! I'm wondering if I should extend it into a short story :3
> 
> Also! If you like this stick around! I've got a few more that should be out sooner than later!


End file.
